Fabrication of many semiconductor devices includes the formation of a deposition layer on a semiconductor substrate. The deposition layer has a controlled composition and thickness. It has been practice to measure the thickness of the deposition layer formed on the semiconductor substrate. The measuring technique for such layer thickness control is desired to have high precision, to be simple, to be able to measure in a short period of time, and to uniquely determine layer thicknesses.